shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Ice park
Yan This park is a mystical place and if you want to enter you must take a pair of fake wings. Because this park in the top of the ice mountian. The children are eager to go there because there is so funny and full magical. There are many forest and small cabin. People will have a good vaction in such beautiful place. By the reputation is "the fairy tale world". Furthermore there are many kinds of animals. The visitors can feed them, but must pay attention them. City Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Description Appearance Outside To reach the park, vistors must dress a fake wings until you arrive, you can take off it, the park is located at the top of the ice mountian so people call it "ice park". When the visitors fly from the bottom of the mountian. They can see the season' s scenery. When you reach it, you can see the trees are turning green and the grass has come out from the ground, all the flowers are in full blooms of different color, and the birds are singing merrily in the trees, bees are busying through the flowers. The doors of this park is a small hole just for a one people to through it. The hole's arounding full of moss. Next to is a small house, that's for police. When the visitors reach the top of the mountian they will see many pine tree and there are a guide for you to find this park, first you must pass a small path. Inside In the front of the district of cabins is a waterfall, likes this water from the sky, very magical! the visitors will listen a loudly sounds from it. This bottom of waterfall is a small pond. very deep, the visitors must threw a coin and pass the bridge. Then they will see many samll cabin with a therma. Visitors can rent there's cabins for a few days. You will have a fantasy vocation. Every cabin have a small garden with a therma. Throught a full little grass path with barrier. Of cause, there are a funny park equiments, when the visitor reach it; they will see the small hole. Then pass it,the scenerywill be changed, from dark stone change to green grass, everywhere is fresh and clean air, there is also a rive, visitors can drinks it. Then when the visitors throught the district of cabins, they will find a big farm with many fresh vegetables.The visitors with their family can plant vegetables in this farm. Age TBA Purpose The Ice park was designed for people to relax and spend more time with their family, lover or friends. At the same time they can close with the nature. And it can make visitors reback to original life. This is a very ease park, people will find the fantasy scenery in this park. People Owners * Ying Residents Animals and Ying Users YingCategory:Location Page